roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AS VAL
}} The AS VAL '''is a Russian Assault Rifle. The AS VAL is unlocked at Rank 15 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The '''AS VAL was designed by TsNIITochMash in the late 1980s as a specialized weapon for the Russian special forces. It is officially designated as an assault rifle. Due to the nature of operations the Russian personnel usually carries out, they are in need of powerful, suppressed, and shorter-ranged weapons. Initially, this weapon was based on the AK platform, fitted with an integral suppressor and supplied with subsonic ammunition. The AS VAL can use the AK and SVU's universal side mount. Being a short ranged, CQC (Close Quarters Combat) focused assault rifle, the AS VAL is made to be small and more compact with a folding stock, unlike its sniper version, the VSS Vintorez, which uses a fixed, wooden stock. The AS VAL is currently used by the Special forces and reconnaissance divisions of the Russian Army, as well as the MVD and FSB special forces.http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/AS_%22Val%22 Guns Wikia - AS "Val" It is a popular gun and well-liked by many who use it due to being reliable and accurate. In-Game General Information The AS VAL is a powerful assault rifle right after the M16A4. Its time to kill (TTK) ''is relatively short compared to other weapons in its class paired with its moderately high damage and fast RoF of 900 RPM. Thus making it one of the fastest killing automatic weapons in the game. However, the AS VAL also comes with some disadvantages. It has an abrupt vertical recoil, and an integrated suppressor, the user cannot mount any barrel attachments. As grips alone cannot reduce the recoil enough, most would not consider the AS VAL a controllable weapon. As a result, the SR-3M will be a more versatile/better gun to use. On the other hand, the AS VAL does have a relatively tight bullet spread, especially while hip-firing. Also, it is unlocked at a lower level than the SR-3M. The integral suppressor also reduces the muzzle velocity but increases the bullet drop, making the rifle not recommended for use at medium-long range. However, it does allow you to be undetected beyond 20 studs, making its suppressor perform better than the regular suppressor. It can thus be compared to the Honey Badger The last drawback of the AS VAL is its magazine size of 20 rounds. Combine with the small magazine with its fast 900 RPM RoF, ammunition can be burned quickly in the hands of an inexperienced shooter. However, this can be negated somewhat as it is the only gun that has the Extended Magazine attachment option, adding 10 more cartridges into the magazine. 'Usage & Tactics' ''See also: Community Assault Rifle Strategy When using the AS VAL, go for stealthy close-to-medium range one-on-one duels, surprise behind enemy lines, and shoot enemies grouped in a CQC choke point, as reloading multiple times is a must to kill a scattered group of hostiles. Even with good trigger control, an entire magazine could be wasted on just one enemy. But because of its low TTK, it excels greatly in CQC. A good tactic with the AS VAL would be ambushing enemies, it would guaranteed to shred anyone before they can react and the suppressor will prevent you from drawing the attention of anyone further than 20 studs from you. This makes you effective as a stealth assassin, quickly popping out killing people, then moving to your next kill. It has the fastest tactical reload time out of all the primary weapons at 2.2 seconds, so this somewhat compensates for the small magazine size. However, it is not recommended to be used on the front lines unless you equip the Extended Magazine attachment, as the frequent reloads and this weapon's large ammo consumption will heavily punish you. Try to have battles on your terms, where you can optimize the outcome. Skilled players could use the AS VAL for long range if needed, considering it can kill an enemy at full health in just 5 shots, especially at low first shot recoil. Although this would not be effective nor recommended. Conclusion Overall, the AS VAL is a monstrosity at close range. Magazine by magazine, a player can passively switch positions and aggressively take on the enemy team. Pros & Cons Pros: * Second highest DPS (Damage Per Second) of the Assault Rifle class, behind the M231 * Integral suppressor * Suppressor has better concealing performance than regular suppressors, concealing your position on the mini-map to any enemy 20 studs and beyond * Very quick reload time of 2.2 seconds * Able to use extended magazine attachment Cons: * Low magazine size for an Assault Rifle, (20+1 capacity), can be increased via the Extended Magazine attachment increasing capacity to 30+1 * High rate of ammo consumption * Medium to high vertical recoil, increasing bullet spread very quickly * Cannot accommodate barrel attachments * Low muzzle velocity of only 1500 studs/s makes shooting at long range difficult Trivia * The AS VAL was the first weapon added into Phantom Forces that has an integral suppressor. ** Like the MP5SD, Honey Badger, and AWS, the AS VAL cannot accept barrel attachments. * During the Alpha stage, this gun had a lower damage per shot (the damage range was 30-19). It was buffed to 33-20 later on. ** It was buffed again to 34->24 in the 0.6.0 version. This made the AS VAL one of the highest DPS guns in the game. * The VSS Vintorez, the DMR version of the AS VAL, was in the Alpha stage of Phantom Forces. In fact, originally, the AS VAL was introduced in Phantom Forces after the VSS Vintorez. The VSS also has a full auto fire mode, allowing for it to partially act like an AS VAL. *The sights are similar to the AK-47's iron sights and have a white outline. *The AS VAL was originally classified as a PDW, but was placed under the Assault Rifle category after update 0.9.0. *After update 0.9.0, the AS VAL acquired a new reload animation, similar to its BF4 counterpart. *The AS VAL was the first, and so far the only weapon that can use the Extended Magazine attachment. References Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Assault Class Category:Assault Rifles Category:Integrally Suppressed Weapons